


Don't Let Her Lips Touch Yours

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana is Scottish, F/F, Forced kisses, I'm Playing Against Type by having lewd here at all, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Seduction, Short Story, but nothing explicit about the lewdness in here, is it even possible to have non-NSFW lewds?, non-con, nothing too extreme despite the "rape/non-con" tag, potentially suggestive theme, reader's discretion is advised, this could be the creepiest thing I've ever written, this is as close to lewd as I have ever been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: "If she takes interest in you, be careful not to run into her while you're alone. If that does end up happening, keep these in mind: stay very still, don't attempt to resist, don't say anything, don't make any sound...But most importantly...Don'tlet her lips touch yours..."
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I got hit by a case of Writer's Block with _Atsuko Kagari and the School For Witches_ due to having a totally unrelated idea interfering with my thought process.  
> I figured I should take a page from Hikarilie's _The Dreaded Writer's Block_ short story, and get rid of that Writer's Block by writing a different story altogether.  
> In the meantime, here's my second LWA short story.

**Luna Nova corridors**

Diana walked back to the Blue team dorm, after having spent much of the day studying in the library.

The academy-mandated curfew will be starting in a few minutes, and as Diana wasn't assigned to be tonight's nighttime patrols, she knew she shouldn't be outside the dorm after curfew. Most of the other students have already returned to their dorms, leaving Luna Nova's corridor deserted and silent...

A sound coming from one of the nearby classrooms caused the ace student to pause.

_Is someone not aware that curfew is about to begin?_

Diana decided to investigate. She approached the classroom where she thinks the sound is coming from.

The door is not completely closed. In fact, it was left with a small crack open, just enough for someone to peak inside the classroom.

Diana looked into the classroom through the crack to see who are inside and what is going on.

Standing with her back pressed against the blackboard in the classroom is Blair, that blonde girl with twintails from the Purple team. She seems to be with someone, who appears to have her mesmerized, as that person planted kisses on her neck. Blair exhaled deeply with each kisses the other person planted.

Diana rolled her eyes at what she just saw. Is Blair making out with someone? In here, of all places? What an indecent and inappropriate behavior. Diana needs to go in and interrupt the make-out session between Blair and her partner, tell them that curfew is about to start and that they should return to their dorms.

As Diana is about to open the door and enter the classroom, she noticed through the crack that Blair's partner has stopped kissing her neck, and moved away from her. At first, Diana thought that the two has had enough of their make-out session and decided to end it...

There was what looked like a look of fear in Blair's eyes before her partner's lips slammed against hers.

Blair looked like she was trying to resist, as she made various attempts to break off the kiss, even trying to shove her partner away. But a short while later, the blonde girl stopped resisting altogether. At first, it is just a normal, relaxed kiss. But then it became a series of hungry kisses, which then became ravenous as Blair started moaning for each time her lips are squeezed against her partner's.

Diana blushed at the very indecent sight she just witnessed. The nerves of these people! Doing these kind of things in such a public location! Maybe she should report these two to Professor Finneran for their indecent acts of pleasure...

"What are you doing there, Miss Cavendish?"

Diana almost jumped in surprise when she heard someone calling her from behind. She turned around to find that it was Professor Finneran.

"Professor," Diana coughed into her hands. "I was just going to look for you. I believe I have just bore witness to an act of indecency between two students..."

"An act of indecency?" Finneran raised an eyebrow. "Where did you witness such an event?"

Diana pointed her hand at the classroom. "Right here, professor." She then pushed the door open. "I believe the two students are-"

Upon pushing the door open, Diana finds that the classroom has become completely empty, and there was no sign of Blair or her partner anywhere inside.

Diana became confused. She swore she saw Blair with her partner inside just a few seconds ago.

"I believe I saw nothing and nobody within this classroom, Miss Cavendish." Finneran informed. "Are you sure you are seeing things right?"

"I-I-I..." Diana found herself unable to form words for an explanation.

"Goodness, Miss Cavendish! You have overworked yourself to the point of hallucinating!" Finneran expressed Concern for Diana. "Perhaps you should, like Nelson would usually tell me, 'take some time off'!"

"But..." Diana tried to protest.

"I don't want to give you detention, Miss Cavendish." Finneran continued. "But I will, if that is what it takes to keep you from overworking yourself to exhaustion."

Diana stopped. She's never had detentions before, and never wanted to have a single one in her records, even if it was given out of concern for her health.

"Now, please go back to your dormitory and rest." Finneran said before leaving the scene.

Diana just stood there, unable to believe that she caught two of her fellow students breaking academy rules only to have them get away, and then getting ignored by Finneran of all people when she reported the matter. She looked back into the classroom, scowled at the fact that Blair and her partner somehow managed to get away, before storming off.

...

Seconds after Diana has left, an emerald green spark of light flickered into existence.

From the spark of light, the outline of an academy-issued wand formed, followed by that of the owner of the wand and her partner.

The invisibility spell becomes fully dispelled as Blair lowered her wand. She then cast another spell to close the door before putting the wand back into the holster on her belt.

"Dang, you're so good at that, not even Cabbage Hair knows what's going on..." Blair's partner praised her for the casting of the invisibility spell.

Blair giggled in response to the praising. "Amanda O'Neil, please give me more~"

"Of course, honeybee." Amanda said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Like the make-out session that got interrupted by Diana earlier, it began with a relaxed kiss, that then became a series of hungry kisses with Blair and Amanda intertwining their tongues, which then became ravenous as Blair started moaning for each time her lips get squeezed against Amanda's. This time, though, with no one to interrupt them, their make-out session continued until Blair started to unbutton her own blouse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blair x Amanda?
> 
> Nope. This isn't a straight up shipping fic. There's actually more to their make-out session than meets the eye...
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention: this short story is NOT set in the same universe as _Father_. In fact, no two of my LWA Short Stories are going to ever be set in the same universe.
> 
> Also, there's a make-out session in this chapter that may have dark implications, so reader's discretion is advised.

**Luna Nova library**

Despite what Professor Finneran has told her last evening, Diana will _not_ "take some time off" (Finneran was actually quoting Professor Nelson, but that isn't the point). That is such an un-Diana thing to do. It has basically become the ace student's habit to work and/or study nonstop whenever she is awake, even if Professor Finneran of all people is concerned by her overworking supposedly causing her to hallucinate. Nothing can convince her to drop this habit otherwise.

And that is why Diana went to the library immediately after having breakfast, to study for her school works as she usually does.

Hannah and Barbara had followed Diana to the library (as usual for the two of them). Although unlike Diana, the duo weren't doing anything related to their studies. Barbara is reading a fashion magazine, while Hannah started a conversation about whatever she has on her mind.

"Blair seemed really happy today..."

Diana raised her eyebrows when she heard Hannah bring that up.

Barbara put down her fashion magazine. "What makes you think so?"

"Well, I saw her skipping her way into the cafeteria earlier. She was giggling the entire time..."

"So? She probably had wet dreams about Andrew again. That doesn't sound unusual to me."

"That's not all. When she joined Avery and Mary at their usual table, they also noticed that she is unusually happy today, so they asked her what made her so."

"What did she say?"

Hannah looked to her left and right, as though needing to confirm that the coast is clear, before leaning forward and telling her friends in a whisper...

"She said she and someone _not_ Andrew... uh... had it their way last night."

Diana widened her eyes upon hearing that. She knew she wasn't hallucinating when she caught Blair making out with someone last night!

Barbara, on the other hand, seems to be shocked by it.

"But Avery and Mary don't seem to be surprised at all. In fact, they sounded like they have been expecting it..." Hannah wondered.

Diana calmly closed her textbook and stood up from her seat. "I will see you two again later..." She told her friends before turning to walk away from the table.

Hannah and Barbara watched as Diana left the library.

"Did I disgust her with the mental image of Blair... um...?" Hannah formed a ring with her left index finger and thumb, and then poked her right index finger through the ring. The auburn-haired girl lowered her head as she blushed embarrassingly at the mental image.

"I don't think that was it." Barbara said coldly.

...

**The corridors**

**Later, that night...**

Unbelievable!

Simply unbelievable!

Diana has decided to use what she heard from Hannah as evidence of Blair's indecent activity last night to report it to Professor Finneran. Unfortunately for Diana, Finneran clearly remembered what she told Diana last night, and assumed that she was right about the ace student seeing hallucinations due to exhaustion from being overworked. And true to her words, Finneran gave Diana an "American-styled detention" where Diana is to sit in a classroom, not allowed to do anything (not even studying! Diana found that preposterous!) for the rest of the day until curfew time begins. And after that, she is to head straight back to her dorm, no exceptions.

"Nothing is more important than your health, Miss Cavendish. Not even your studies." So said Professor Finneran.

As soon as her "American-styled detention" has ended, and Professor Nelson, who is in charge of watching over her in detention, let her go, Diana stormed out of the classroom where she had her detention.

"Preposterous! Bloody. Fecking. Preposterous!" Diana angrily muttered. She is usually above any kind of swearing, unlike Amanda O'Neil who swears whenever she opens her mouth. But in this case, she is so angry about being put in her first ever detention that she threw that self-imposed restriction out of the window.

Diana then stopped in the middle of the corridor. The corridor is practically deserted because everyone have went back to their dorms for the curfew, allowing Diana to take a deep breath and clear her head in relative peace.

That peace is quickly disrupted when she heard a sound coming from one of the classrooms.

The same classroom as last night, even!

Exhaling through her nose in annoyance, Diana approached the classroom to investigate. This time, whoever are inside had remembered to fully close the door and even lock it. Diana had to look through the keyhole in order to see what is going on inside. If it was Blair making out again, Diana would dispense with the subtlety, and just open the door right then and there to catch the twintailed girl and her partner.

Except it wasn't Blair that Diana saw inside the classroom.

This time, it is Daisy, that girl from the Lime team who always imagined herself to be a "cute" idol. Like Blair from the previous night, Daisy has her back pressed against the blackboard, while her partner stood in front of her, both hands placed on her shoulders to hold her in place. From the looks of things, Daisy and her partner haven't started their make-out session yet.

Diana was about to open the door and walk in, hoping to catch Daisy and her partner red-handed, only to stop when she heard the partner speaking.

"Oh, Daisy. Tell me what was it about you that had me so aroused~?"

Diana blinked. Somehow, that voice sounded very familiar.

"M-m-maybe it's because I'm... uh... cute?" Daisy sounded nervous when answering her partner. No, not nervous. The Lime team girl sounds _scared_.

Diana blinked again. Why does Daisy sound like she didn't want to be there? Come to think of it, Blair also looked scared immediately before her partner kissed her the previous night.

"Exactly!" The partner is heard saying. "Your cuteness is just yelling at me to do it, and I can't wait to get started."

Daisy looked like she was about to say something, only to be interrupted when her partner leaned in and started planting kisses on the side of her neck.

Diana frowned. She doesn't like how it's going, given Daisy's reaction to being here at all. She took out her wand, and is about to bust into the room when...

"Miss Cavendish, weren't you supposed to head back to your dormitory?"

Her plan to catch a fellow classmate in the middle of making out with someone got interrupted, again, by a professor. This time, it was Professor Nelson. The broom flight instructor, with her arms crossed, glared at the ace student.

Diana has never seen Nelson being angry before, so the fact that the professor is showing anger toward her of all people kind of intimidated her.

"I...um...noticed a potion stain on this door, and was trying to clean it..." Diana lied about what she was really doing, because she doesn't want to risk her reporting of Daisy's indecent activity inside being dismissed as a hallucination again (on the off-chance that Daisy and her partner somehow manages to get away like Blair did).

Nelson maintained her glare on Diana for a few more seconds before sighing. "You are such a control freak..." The professor pressed her hand against her forehead. "Please, just... go back to your dormitory, would you? Let the goblin janitors take care of this... potion stain."

That didn't work so well, but still a lot better than getting threatened with another detention meant to keep her from "overworking" herself.

Diana turned back to the keyhole to take one more very brief look at Daisy and her partner. But alas, the two have somehow managed to get away like Blair did. Either Daisy or her partner must've heard Diana's or Nelson's voice.

Sighing in defeat, Diana stood up and patted her skirt. "My apologies, professor. Perhaps my being a 'control freak' as ye described, is whit led to my exhaustion and subsequent hallucination..." She mentally cringed at having to say that, which she definitely _doesn't_ agree with.

Nelson eyed Diana for a moment. "Well, the same thing happened to Anne a couple times when she and I were still students..." She commented, using Professor Finneran's first name. "So off you go, back to your dormitory, for some beauty sleep."

"Aye, professor."

With that, Diana turned around, and started walking back to the Blue team dorm...

"By the way, what's with the Scottish accent?"

Diana paused in her tracks after only the fifth step.

She was so focused on catching Daisy after her rambling about being put in detention that she has forgotten to put up her RP accent. And now Professor Nelson has heard what she sounded like with her ridiculous-sounding natural Scottish accent...

Diana groaned, palmed her face, and blushed in utter embarrassment as she quickly ran off from the scene.

Nelson raised her eyebrows as she watched Diana running off. "Hmm. What's wrong with being Scottish?"

...

**Inside the classroom...**

Amanda held out her wand to cast the same invisibility spell that Blair casted the previous night to hide herself and Daisy as soon as she heard Professor Nelson's and Diana's voice coming from outside the classroom. At the same time, she had her other hand covering Daisy's mouth because the Lime team girl was about to yell at Nelson and Diana for help.

Amanda only dispelled the invisibility spell after she is sure that both the broom flight instructor and the ace student has left.

"Geez, that Cabbage Head is gonna be a pain in the ass, if she comes every night..." Amanda said. "Oh well, I think I'm gonna screw her tomorrow night."

The redhead moved her hand away from Daisy's mouth, and then placed both hands on the side of the Lime team girl's head.

Daisy is scared. She didn't want to be here. She was just on her way back to her dorm when she was suddenly approached by Amanda who then dragged her into the classroom.

She felt violated when Amanda started planting kisses on her neck. And now, she fears that the worst is about to come.

"But for now, I'll screw you first." Amanda declared.

"No, please! I'm not ready to do thi- mmph!" Daisy plead for mercy, but is cut off when Amanda forced her lips against hers.

Daisy struggled to free herself from the forced kiss by punching, shoving, and kicking Amanda. But nothing could make the redhead budge.

It didn't take long before Daisy stopped struggling altogether, and eased herself into the kiss.

Amanda broke off the kiss. "Still not ready for this?" She asked with a grin.

Daisy let out a pleasured breath. "No..."

"Want some more?"

Daisy let out another pleasured breath. And then she grinned. "Yes~"

The two then slammed their lips together again. This time, Daisy moaned pleasurably for each time her lips are pressed against Amanda's. Tongues are intertwined, rumps are groped, and then Daisy lost all inhibitions as she allowed Amanda to tug her skirt down and let it hit the floor...

...

**Blue team dorm**

"Professor Finneran gave you _detention_?!"

Hannah exclaimed in disbelief when Diana told her why she didn't come back until just now.

"Yes, because she was convinced I overworked myself to the point of hallucinating things." Diana added. She remembered to put up her RP accent this time, because she doesn't want to let anyone else know she has a ridiculous-sounding natural Scottish accent.

"So she gave you detention just to make sure you can take the day off?" Hannah added.

"Yes."

Hannah plopped down on the bed next to Barbara who is just reading a _Nightfall_ book. "That's a shame. Many things happened today, and you missed pretty much all of them..."

"Like when Manbavaran managed to turn Kagari's fingers into mushrooms." Barbara said.

"That one was actually rather creepy. But yeah, we saw it happen."

"Actually, I did see something happen today. Just now, in fact..." Diana informed her friends.

"You did?" Hannah and Barbara both said in unison.

Diana looked left and right to make sure there were nobody else before leaning in to whisper to her friends...

"I saw Daisy, the girl from the Lime team, 'doing it' with someone..."

"Eeeeeehhhh?!"

"And I believe it may be the same person that 'did it' with Blair last night..."

Hannah is very surprised by what she heard. Barbara, on the other hand, seems frightened by the same news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this chapter to be longer than the previous one, but here it is.
> 
> And yeah, you can probably tell what it is that happened between Daisy and Amanda. Hence the "reader's discretion is advised" warning at the beginning. Reminder: what is this story called again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter of this short story.
> 
> Warning: reader's discretion is advised for this chapter. Same reason as the previous chapter.

**Luna Nova library**

Today is a Sunday, which means that there will be no classes held today, allowing all the students to do as they wish as long as they don't break academy rules and regulations.

For the Blue team, they've decided to spend their day at the library. Or rather, Diana decided to, and insisted that Hannah and Barbara come along with her.

Although unlike her usual trips to the library, Diana couldn't focus at all. The encyclopedia on cryptids and magical creatures laid opened on the table before her, but the ace student wasn't paying any attention to it, as her mind is occupied trying to figure out how Blair, Daisy, and their partner got away in the previous two nights.

Hannah did notice that Diana is deep in thought. "Diana, are you alright?" Hannah asked as she waved her hand right before Diana's eyes.

That snapped Diana out of her thoughts. "I- I am. I was just thinking about something..."

"Does that 'something' have anything to do with your detention yesterday?" Hannah asked. She then caught a glance of what is on the current page of the encyclopedia before looking up at Diana. "Or does it have anything to do with...?" She then pointed a finger at the page in question.

Diana looked down at the encyclopedia she was planning on going through, and saw what Hannah is pointing at...

The page is describing a **succubus**.

Diana's face became red as a tomato, as she hurriedly flipped to another page. She didn't care how many pages she flipped through at once, only that she needs to flip away from the aforementioned page. "I- I was just wondering who it was that, um, 'did' Blair and Daisy in the previous two nights..." She then explained.

At the same time in a nearby table, Daisy can be heard happily telling her friends in the Lime team about how she 'had a pleasurable moment with someone' last night...

"Oh, that." Hannah said. "I was just asking myself that too."

Going over Hannah's tone of speech, Diana has the gut feeling that the auburn-haired girl isn't thinking of the same thing she just said. Then again, this is the same girl who refused to say anything when confronted by Diana for having a photo of a handsome boy stashed in her books.

All of a sudden, Barbara stood up, walked around the table to reach Diana, and grabbed her hand.

"Diana, there's something I need to tell you about." Barbara looked around, as if to confirm something, before turning back to Diana. "In private."

Diana raised her eyebrows. "What is the matter? Why does it have to be in private?"

"It's very important. I'll explain later." Barbara said before dragging Diana with her out of the library. "This won't take long, Hannah!" She told Hannah before she and Diana disappeared into the corridor outside the library.

...

**Blue team dorm**

Barbara had dragged Diana all the way back to the Blue team dorm.

"Barbara, what is the meaning of this?" Diana asked in confusion when she saw Barbara locking the door and closing the curtains on the windows.

Her raven-haired friend seems to be afraid. Something is very wrong...

Barbara then stood herself in front of Diana, and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"This is very important, Diana, and I _need_ you to remember this very carefully..."

Diana is still confused as to what Barbara's intention is. "How important is this that you had to ensure we have total privacy?"

Despite the total privacy given by the locked door and closed curtains, Barbara still looked around, as if worried that it is not private enough.

That look of paranoia on Barbara's face... This is very, _very_ unusual...

"Did you see who it was that 'did it' with Blair and Daisy?" She asked, worriedly.

Diana blinked. That was what made Barbara so paranoid? "No. What does that have to do with thi-"

Barbara looked straight into Diana's eyes. Whatever this is all about, the raven-haired girl felt that it is very serious.

"If she takes interest in you, be careful not to run into her while you're alone. If that does end up happening, keep these in mind: stay very still, don't attempt to resist, don't say anything, don't make any sound...

But most importantly...

 _Don't_ let her lips touch yours..."

Diana didn't understand any of it. "What is the meaning of-"

"Blair and Daisy weren't the first or second girls! They're just two of many girls in Luna Nova that she has seduced already!" Barbara suddenly cried out. The fear and paranoia in her tone is even more pronounced here.

Diana widened her eyes. "Seduce? So that means..."

"Blair and Daisy didn't make out with someone! They were seduced and then-!"

Diana gasped. Someone is seducing and then _date raping_ students in Luna Nova?!

"I only know because she tried to seduce me too!" Barbara, tear stricken with fear, added. "Her attempt failed only because I did nothing and said nothing, causing her to lose interest in me!"

"Then why didn't you report the matter to the professors?!"

"I-I-I-"

Barbara broke down into a sobbing mess from the memories that came up about the subject.

Diana took a step back. "My apologies..." She then guided Barbara to the bed, and sat down on it. "I must've, in a way, become obsessed with catching Blair's and Daisy's partner from the previous two night..."

"I just wanted you to be safe..." Barbara said.

"I understand. But the fact that someone has been seducing and then date raping students for days already is a serious matter, and cannot stay hidden from the ears of the headmistress." Diana then stood up from the bed. "Barbara, you go get Hannah. I must report the matter immediately."

With that, Diana unlocked the door and opened it before walking out of the dorm.

...

**Luna Nova corridors**

As Diana navigated the corridors of Luna Nova on her way to the headmistress's office, Diana still has something on her mind that she doesn't quite understand.

_This person who seduced students... how did she seduce anyone? Is it with a love potion or something similar? If so, where did she get such a potion? And how much could she have stashed if she had enough to seduce more than just Blair and Daisy? Why is she doing this? How long has she been doing this? Most importantly, who is she..._

"Hey there, Cabbage Head."

Diana's thoughts are broken when she heard someone calling out to her. There is only one person in Luna Nova who calls her Cabbage Head.

She turned to her left where the voice came from. "What do you want, O'Neil?"

Standing next to Diana, and leaning on the door frame of the open door of a classroom is none other than Amanda O'Neil.

"Just saying hi to you." Amanda cheerfully answered. "Oh, and notice anything different about me?"

"I do not see anything different about... you..." Diana tried to dismiss Amanda, but then paused as she started inspecting the redhead and notice that is is indeed something different about her.

Amanda seems to be wearing what appeared to be a masculine suit, complete with a tie. With her hair slicked back, the whole getup made her easily mistakable as a boy...

Diana blinked in surprise. Isn't this the boy who is depicted on the photo that Hannah had stashed in her books? The "boy" was actually Amanda crossdressing?!

The revelation caused Diana to slap her forehead. She can't believe she failed to recognize one of her classmates, and even mistook her in a masculine getup as a boy.

"Well, well..." Amanda grinned. "Of all the girls in Luna Nova who could've fell for my boyish charms, it was you, Cabbage Head."

Diana became flustered. "E-enough of that! If you have nothing of importance to tell me, then I have no reason to talk to you, because I do have important matters I need to inform the headmistr-"

Amanda suddenly put herself in front of Diana, and extended her right arm toward the wall, blocking Diana's path. "I knew you were always one of those stuck up English princesses, Cabbage Head." She informed with a playful smile. "Never figured you were actually a stuck up _Scottish_ princess pretending to be English."

"What does my being a 'stuck up princess' has to do with-" Diana argued, but stopped halfway as she quickly realized something wrong. "Wait, who told you-"

"That you were really Scottish?" Amanda finished Diana's sentence, before placing both hands on her shoulders. "Nobody told me. Especially not Professor Nelson. I just heard you speaking with a Scottish accent last night."

Diana widened her eyes in shock. There were only three people who could've heard her speaking with a Scottish accent last night: Professor Nelson, Daisy, and...

Diana came to a realization as the dots connected together. "You?!"

Amanda let out a chuckle. "What about me?"

"You're the one who sedu- mmph?!" Diana quickly found herself silenced by Amanda pressing a hand against her mouth.

"Let's take this somewhere private, shall we?" Amanda said before dragging Diana into the classroom, using her feet to pull the doorknob and close the door.

Diana then found herself dragged toward the blackboard at the front of the classroom, as Amanda pinned her against it.

"You just had to interrupt my nights with Blair and Daisy, don't you?" Amanda taunted as she removed her hand from Diana's mouth.

"Why are you doing this?!" Diana interrogated, despite knowing that she is the 'prisoner' here.

Amanda pressed her right arm against Diana's neck, just enough to restrain the ace student without choking her. "Oh, you have no idea how damn hard it is to pretend to be human when your genetic programming makes you horny 24/7..."

Diana widened her eyes in shock again. Pretend to be human? Horny 24/7? More dots are starting to connect together, and Diana hoped she is wrong about it...

Amanda released her right arm from Diana's neck, and used it to undo the topmost button of Diana's vest and shirt. "I think I'll have a cabbage for lunch instead..." She then licked her lips in a lustful manner.

The additional dots all connected together. Diana wanted to be wrong, but Amanda's behaviors make the truth undeniable...

"You're a succubus." The words left Diana's mouth without her conscious input.

"Congrats, Cabbage Head!" Amanda's lips formed a grin that plunges deep into the Uncanny Valley. "You're the first of my... date... to figure it out!" She brought her face dangerously close to Diana's.

Diana dug through her knowledge for what she knows about a succubus.

Succubi are horny, lustful, and hungry for intimacy, that is without doubt. But they are usually completely feminine in appearance, and yet Amanda could easily pass as a boy by putting on a suit and slicking her hair back, not to mention the fact that her chest is nearly flat as a board. In addition, succubi usually target and seduces men to satisfy their needs, and yet Amanda has been seducing and targeting _girls_ instead.

"Of course, you're probably wondering why I don't resemble anything you know about my kind." Amanda said before licking Diana's right cheek, causing the ace student to shudder. "Well, maybe I'm a unique specimen! Who knows!"

But Diana does know. She vaguely remembers something about unusual succubi behavior from the encyclopedia she (tried to) read earlier at the library.

_"Succubi usually targets men. But there are cases where the succubus targets women instead. These unusual succubi acts differently than their normal counterparts, in that rather than 'getting it on' with their prey right away, they prefer to do things to arouse their prey first. In the event a woman meets one such unusual succubus, she should..."_

Suddenly, Diana realized what Barbara's warnings back at the dorm meant...

_"Stay very still. Don't attempt to resist. Don't say anything. Don't make any sound._

_But most importantly..._

Don't _let her lips touch yours."_

"Don't let her lips touch yours." That is because a succubus's breath is what she uses to seduce her prey.

Diana realized that she has just become prey to a succubus. But all she needs to do now is to do absolutely nothing in order to make Amanda lose interest in her.

Right as Diana mentally formulated the plan to get out of this situation she found herself in, she noticed Amanda moving away from her face, and looked down to scan the rest of her body.

"I never noticed from far away, Cabbage Head. But up close? You've got a really gorgeous body. Shame that you're a human and not one of my kind..."

Of course! Succubi loves it if their prey are attractive! Diana doesn't want to be a narcissist, but her platinum blonde hair with tea green highlights, her gorgeous face, as well as her well developed... assets... meant that she is practically irresistible to Amanda.

"I think that's enough chit-chat, cause I'm starving for lunch!" Amanda said as she moved the collars of Diana's vest and shirt out of the way.

Then the redhead started planting kisses and licking along the ace student's neck.

Diana shuddered when Amanda's lips made contact with the skin of her neck. Heeding Barbara's warning, Diana shut her mouth and resisted the urge to gasp, biting her lower lip as a safeguard. She willed herself to freeze every muscle in her body including those of her fingers and toes, worried that the slightest movement will let Amanda know she's aroused by the neck kisses, which will lead to her getting kissed and seduced. If Diana remains completely still and silent for long enough, Amanda will think that she isn't aroused and thus loses interest in her.

Unfortunately, succubi loves attractive prey. And with how attractive Diana is, it's going to take a while before Amanda loses interest...

Three minutes in, Amanda is still going at it. Diana breathed through her nose, continuing to resist the urge to make a sound.

Amanda suddenly leaned her body in closer, slightly squeezing Diana's ample mounds against her board-flat chest. That aroused Diana further, but she held on with her willpower.

Five minutes in, Diana felt both of Amanda's hands slowly travelling down her back, pausing at her hip for a bit, then continued the rest of the way downwards.

Diana almost yelped in shock at the groping, but avoided doing that by biting her lower lip a bit harder.

"You've got quite the nice rump. Don't you, Cabbage Head?" Amanda ceased her neck kissing for a bit to say lustfully as she started rubbing her hands against Diana's rump.

Diana's face became red with anger at the though of getting molested by her classmate. But as much as she hated it, she has to hold off any thoughts of physically expressing it, which is getting harder as Diana became even more aroused.

Eight minutes in, Amanda is _still_ going at it, planting kisses and licking along her neck. Diana felt Amanda's left hand moving up her hip and back while the right hand remained on her rump. Amanda removed her left hand from Diana's back, then slipped it in between her chest and Diana's, with the palm facing the ace student.

Then Amanda closed her fingers around one of Diana's mounds.

Diana basically swallowed a breath reflexively. She usually paid little attention to her gorgeous face and developed body, but now she mentally cursed it for leading to her becoming the prey of a succubus who is taking advantage of it to get her very, very aroused, which is the case as it has become extremely hard for Diana to focus.

Nine minutes in, Amanda's neck kissing appears to have slowed down, as she is starting to get tired. Which is good news for Diana, as it means Amanda is about to lose interest.

That is when Diana felt Amanda's right hand moving away from her rump and re-positioning itself over her other breast, fingers closing around it.

Then came the pressure from each individual fingertips, as the fingers started moving in a massaging fashion.

Breathing has become very hard for Diana. She became so aroused that she felt like a champagne bottle that is about to pop. However, Amanda's neck kissing has slowed down even more, which is a clear indication that she is losing interest. Just a bit longer...

Right as it seems like the neck kissing is about to stop, Amanda's hands stopped massaging Diana's assets, and started squeezing them hard instead.

The sudden squeezing caught Diana by surprise, arousing her so much that she just can't hold it in anymore...

A soft whimper came out of her mouth.

Amanda removed her lips from Diana's neck and grinned maniacally. "About damn time, Cabbage Head!" She chuckled. "I was literally just _one_ second from getting bored with you!"

And that is when Diana realized she made a huge mistake, as she had just made Amanda aware that she was very aroused.

Amanda removed her hands from Diana's chest, and grabbed her head. "I've had my fill of you, so now it's time for your fill of me." The redhead licked her lips. "Ready?"

For the first time in her life, Diana is genuinely terrified of what is coming.

Diana quickly whipped out her wand and fired a point-blank **_Murowa_** bolt at Amanda.

It burned a hole in Amanda's suit, but otherwise did _nothing at all_.

"Ooh, that tickles~" Amanda quipped. "But you're gonna have to pay for putting that hole in my suit~"

Diana raised her wand again, and prepared to fire another _**Murowa**_ bolt aimed at Amanda's face. But the redhead is quick on her reflexes, as she used her left hand to push the tip of the wand away from her face before leaning in and forcing her lips upon Diana's.

Diana struggled as she attempted to wrestle herself free from the forced kiss. She tried to punch Amanda, pull her wand from Amanda's grip, and even tried to kick Amanda in her shins. But none of it worked, as Amanda's regular physical workout gave her decent muscle strength, whereas Diana who had no physical workout at all have no muscle strength to speak of.

The ace student resorted to wrapping the fingers of her left hand around the redhead's throat to strangle her. It seems to work, as Amanda's kisses decreased in intensity. But Amanda did not give up, as her lips remain pressed against Diana's.

It is now a matter of who goes down first: Amanda from asphyxiation, or Diana from getting seduced by Amanda's hormones-laced breath.

Diana tightened her one-handed grip around Amanda's throat. But that lasted for all but another two seconds as Amanda's hormones drowned out her willpower, causing her to lose control of her body as she released her grip.

Diana, now fully seduced, relaxed her whole body and eased into the kiss, taking in as much of it as possible.

Amanda broke off from the kiss, and took a deep breath to recover from being strangled. "Damn, you are one resistant bitch..."

Diana let out a pleasured sigh. "I- I was wrong. I-it feels very nice..."

Amanda smiled. "Wanna get on with it?"

Diana let out another pleasured sigh. "Pl-please...take away the virgin in me..."

"Are you sure~?"

"Yes..."

"I want to hear it... in your natural Scottish accent!"

Diana let out an uncharacteristic playful giggle, making it abruptly clear that she has been fully seduced. "Aye~"

With that, the two pressed their lips together again. This time, Diana moaned pleasurably whenever Amanda's lips squeezed hers. The ace student made no attempt to resist as the redhead started groping her body again, and is in fact enjoying it...

...

"Diana?"

Akko, upon hearing from another student that Diana has entered this classroom with someone half an hour ago, entered the classroom as she looked for the blonde.

"She's not here. Where could she have gone to? Why is Barbara looking for her, anyway?"

Akko then left the classroom without a second thought, as she continued looking for Diana, wherever the blonde may be.

Unbeknownst to the Japanese brunette, Diana has been inside the classroom the whole time. In fact, she isn't alone at all.

With a wave of her wand, Diana dispelled the invisibility spell, revealing that she is lying on the floor, with Amanda lying above her body. Amanda's tie has been undone and tossed aside with the buttons of her shirt undone, while Diana has stripped completely out of her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear.

"Geez, I'm always interrupted whenever you show up..." Amanda said to Diana. "Even when you're the one I'm making out with..."

Diana giggled playfully. "I cannae help it~"

"Never mind that." Amanda then snatched Diana's wand, and used it to lock the door of the classroom before casually tossing it aside. "Shall we continue?"

"Aye~"

And so Diana and Amanda continued their make-out session. Diana moaned pleasurably as Amanda kissed her, caressed her waist, then her hips, and her thighs which she had wrapped around Amanda's waist.

Bliss came to Diana and flooded her body when she felt one of Amanda's hands reaching down between her legs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter is extra long. That's what happens when I get carried away.
> 
> Yeah, this is, aside from the creepiest thing I've ever written, also the closest thing to lewd I've ever written, when none of my other works had any lewd elements. Playing Against Type, anyone?
> 
> Anyway, there is still an epilogue coming up next. So stay tuned!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue to this short story.
> 
> This might be a downer ending depending on how you see it...
> 
> Reader's discretion is advised. Why? Well, see for yourself...

**Luna Nova corridors**

"Have you heard what happened to Barbara Parker?"

"What did happen to her?"

"Rumors has it that a week ago, Parker suddenly started muttering 'Don't let her lips touch yours' non-stop. When a professor tried to comfort her, she lashed out and attacked the professor..."

"And then what?"

"After that, more professors, along with Diana, came in and tried very hard to restrain Parker by force."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know. Some say that Parker was found to have suffered a nervous breakdown. Why that happened, it seems that not even Diana knows. Last I've heard, Parker was carted away from campus in a straitjacket, still muttering 'Don't let her lips touch yours' endlessly, and was never heard from again ever since..."

Diana walked by the two students, paying little attention to their gossip as she slowly made her way back to the dormitories.

Poor Barbara. That girl suffered a nervous breakdown upon finding out that Diana got seduced, and then allowed herself to be "date raped" by Amanda.

It was a week ago that Diana was seduced by Amanda, who turned out to be a succubus. She still remember that day when she and the redhead made out inside a classroom. That was an entire hour of bliss, pleasure, and moaning as Diana let Amanda kiss, grope, touch... and some other intimate things that Diana couldn't remember because she was too busy moaning with pleasure.

Of course, Diana also remembers that she didn't exactly give Amanda consent for doing that with her. But Amanda's seductive hormones, which now flow inside Diana, made it an irrelevant matter. What Barbara called a "date rape", Diana (and Amanda, as well as the other girls she has seduced) prefers to call an "intimate bonding".

Having nothing to do for the day, which happened to be a Sunday, Diana continued making her way to the dormitories.

...

**Blue team dorm**

Diana quietly closed the door and locked it as she entered the Blue team's dorm.

Inside the dorm, Hannah sat with her legs crossed on the bed that she used to share with Barbara. With Barbara gone for good, and with nobody to replace her in the Blue team, Hannah now has the bed all for herself.

Although she isn't exactly alone at the moment.

"Welcome back, Cabbage Head!" Amanda greeted as she poked her head out from behind the bookshelf that divided Diana's study and bed from the rest of the room. "Any news on Parker?"

"According to the headmistress, the psychiatrists couldn't get a word out of Barbara who continued to mutter the same words over and over again." Diana answered. "It seems that she will be locked up in a ward until they can get something out of her."

Amanda scoffed. "Poor girl. None of that would've happened if she had just let me kiss her and then have sex with her."

"Poor girl, indeed..." Hannah chimed in. It turns out that the auburn-haired girl has already been seduced days before Diana first saw Amanda seducing Blair.

Diana walked past Hannah's bed, toward toward her own bed as Amanda sat down on it.

"So, who else have you... bonded intimately... in the past week?" Diana asked as she sat down on her bed next to Amanda.

Amanda used her left hand to start counting. "Let's see... Last Monday, it was Heather, who's from Daisy's team. Tuesday, it was Abigail, that monster enthusiast from Germany. Wednesday, it was Bice, that girl who acts like she's from _Game of Thrones_. Thursday, Erika, who rooms with Bice. Friday... was it Alice or Eliza? And Saturday, that is yesterday, Rita tried to literally torch me, but I was able to do her in the end."

Diana chuckled. "So that explains why you were missing an eyebrow."

Amanda raised her hand to touch her eyebrows, and finds that she is indeed missing one. "Ah, it's nothing." She then turned toward Diana. "That aside, I'm kinda craving cabbage right right now..." Amanda said as she snaked her hand up Diana's smooth thigh.

Diana quickly caught Amanda's hand... and then proceeded to guide it further up her thigh into her skirt, stopping only when she felt the redhead's fingertips poking at her underwear.

Except Amanda only felt bare skin where the waistband of Diana's underwear should have been.

"Are you really...?" The redhead is surprised by it enough that she felt like pointing it out.

"What about it?" Diana leaned in toward Amanda. "Should I let you know that I am craving hormones? Yours, specifically?"

Amanda sat there motionless as her brain processed the information. Then...

"Then what the heck are we waiting for?!" Amanda declared as she pushed Diana onto the bed, and then topped her. "We should just get started!" The redhead then started undoing the buttons on the blonde's shirt and vest.

"Excuse me..." Hannah suddenly poked her head around the bookshelf and interrupted. "I just want to ask... can you do me next?"

Amanda turned to Hannah, and answered the auburn-haired girl with a simple wink.

Happy with the answer, Hannah retreated back to her bed on the other side of the bookshelf.

Amanda turned back to Diana. "So, where were we?"

Diana didn't answer. Instead, she just hooked one hand around the back of Amanda's head, and pulled the redhead down, smashing their lips together. Their lips then disconnected after a few seconds. "May I ask who you plan on bonding intimately with tonight?" Diana asked as she started undoing Amanda's buttons.

Amanda scratched her head. "Well, uh, can I do Akko?"

"Aye~" Diana answered before she pulled Amanda in, and smashed their lips together again.

While Hannah eagerly awaited her turn, she helpfully casted a sound barrier spell around the Blue team dorm so that nobody could hear anything outside.

Clothes were stripped and tossed aside as the lovemaking commenced. Lips pressed, tongues intertwined, chests fondled, rumps rubbed, thighs felt... For Amanda, those are just her feral instincts as a succubus to satisfy her hunger for lovemaking. But for Diana, they are bliss beyond bliss.

Diana does not regret the day Amanda's lips touched hers, and flooded her body with seductive hormones. Had that not happened, Amanda would not have been able to expose her to the joy that is making love with a succubus, and she would not be here right now to moan loudly and pleasurably as Amanda's hand went down between her legs and applied pressure there.

The blonde doesn't care that she has ruined her aristocratic upbringing by willingly making herself into Amanda's slut, or that she is just one of many girls that Amanda has seduced and "bonded intimately" with in Luna Nova (with her friend Hannah being one of them). At that mattered to her is that she enjoyed being the submissive partner when making love with the attractive tomboy succubus that is Amanda O'Neil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes my second LWA short story.
> 
> Kind of creepy, huh? Amanda being a succubus who seduced girls to make out with them, and Diana ended up becoming another one of her many victims, with the note that Amanda plans on doing Akko next...
> 
> Anyway, I hope this dealt with the Writer's Block that made me unable to write anything for _Atsuko Kagari and the School For Witches_. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter of it up within the next week or so.
> 
> Special shout-out to Hikarilie for inspiring me with the method of fighting Writer's Block by writing an entirely different story. Yeah, I know you're probably creeped out by the implications of this story...


End file.
